


Wrong Number

by supafroot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Drunk Texting, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Shadow thinks that maybe Sonic is too drunk to really see that he really isn't Rouge. Maybe he should just stop responding.That would be the most logical step, if only Sonic would stop texting.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 27
Kudos: 187





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to silvermun on Tumblr for suggesting a wrong number prompt when I was asking for writing ideas. Also, sorry if you like Jet lol

Shadow sighs as he leans against the wall. He doesn't know how he let Rouge convince him to join this party. These things normally aren't his scene; the noise and chaos usually leave him overstimulated. Yet here he is, sipping on a shitty margarita while he watches Rouge absolutely kill it on the karaoke machine.

His phone vibrates and he welcomes the distraction. It's probably just that app that reminds him to drink water, but hey, it's something. Shadow frowns at his screen when he sees the notification. Sonic? Isn't he busy playing beer pong in the basement? And what on earth is he on about?

**Sonic** « he's so damn hot »

Shadow tries to reel in the jealousy he feels. He tries to convince himself that he doesn't care about who Sonic is talking about. He doesn't like Sonic, not like that. Sure, they've become friendly, but that's it. It's not like Sonic has quickly become one of the most important people in Shadow's life. Oh, who is he kidding? He maybe has a crush on the hero of Mobius, and he hates it.

Another text draws him from that train of thought.

**Sonic** « i can't believe you get to see him like this every day »

**Sonic** « im so jelly »

Looking at the texts, Shadow gets the feeling that they aren't meant for him. He should tell Sonic... as soon as he figures out who the hell he's talking about.

« Who's hot? »

Shadow bites his lip as he waits for Sonic to respond. It's a little bit wrong but he can't find it in himself to really regret it. He needs to know who Sonic is talking about, even if he ends up hurt. Because it will hurt. Maybe he should just ditch this shindig and wallow at home. He downs his drink, planning to do just that.

**Sonic** « um??? Shadow?? obvi »

Shadow nearly chokes on his drink, his coughing drawing the eyes of several party goers. He glares at them until they avert their eyes, then he focuses on what he just read. _Him_? Sonic is talking about _him_?

Now, Shadow knows he's attractive - almost uncannily so - but he always thought that meathead dudebros were Sonic's type. People like Jet. Shadow licks his lips nervously. He never guessed that Sonic shared his attraction. They may flirt, but Sonic does that with nearly everyone, so how was Shadow supposed to know it was special for Sonic too?

This gives Shadow that extra push he needs to finally tell Sonic how he feels. But not now, and not like this. He decides to put an end to the conversation. He's already snooped more than he should have, and anything said further isn't for his eyes.

« Sorry, wrong number. »

As quick as his name would have you believe, Sonic texts back. Shadow is secretly glad that Sonic isn't making him wait. The suspense is a bit much.

**Sonic** « haha very funny is this because i didn't laugh at your dick joke »

Shadow raises an eyeridge. Dick joke? Who in the world? He thinks back on the events of the party. After a few minutes he remembers a rather crude joke that Rouge made at Knuckles' expense. So Sonic thinks he's talking to Rouge? Oh boy.

« Sorry, wrong number. This is Shadow. »

How does one even mix up the two? Their names aren't similar. Sure, they're next to each other in alphabetical order, but there's no way they're they only 'R' and 'S' in Sonic's phone.

**Sonic** « lol whatever »

**Sonic** « you never told me he could sing »

**Sonic** « bitch »

Shadow snorts. He thinks that maybe Sonic is too drunk to really see that he really isn't Rouge. Maybe he should just stop responding.

That would be the most logical step, if only Sonic _would stop texting_.

**Sonic** « his voice is so sexy »

**Sonic** « ngl i had to step away and take a breather »

**Sonic** « it was too much for me jfjdndnf »

Despite his best efforts Shadow smiles. He really hates the thought someone of seeing him and wondering what's got Mr Stoic so happy but he can't help it. He wouldn't have resisted Rouge dragging him into a reluctant duet if he had known Sonic would like it so much. He'd sing to Sonic every single day if it meant making the hedgehog smile.

« Did you really like it that much? »

**Sonic** « definitely »

**Sonic** « me and him would have the best duets »

**Sonic** « plus that voice is just mmmmm »

Shadow's grin grows wider. It seems Sonic may have as big a crush as he does. The thought blows Shadow's mind. He can't wait to ask his hedgehog out to a proper date.

“What's got you so happy?”

Rouge sneaks up on him, making his smile fall. Great. Shadow puts away his phone as casually as he can and crosses his arms.

“Just some cat videos. The usual.” Shadow deadpans, hoping it's a good enough answer.

“Hm.” Rouge looks suspicious, teal eyes searching for a lie. She must not see it on his face, because she relaxes minutely. “Well, stop being a fly on the wall. Come on and drink with me!”

Shadow scrunches his muzzle. “I've had enough for tonight, Rouge.”

“Oh, boo!” Rouge pouts, “You can't even get drunk, the least you could do is support your best friend in getting slammed.”

“Besides,” her playful expression turns sly, “I heard Blue has been looking for you all night. He's in the kitchen now.”

Shadow raises an eye ridge. He uncrosses his arms and speaks slowly, trying desperately to not wag his tail. “Oh? Was he now?”

“Yes! Don't pretend you aren't excited about that.” Rouge grins, grabbing one of his hands and dragging him to the kitchen.

Once there, Shadow sees Sonic sitting on the countertop of the kitchen island, talking to Knuckles and Jet. Sonic turns to him and offers a sweet smile when their eyes meet. Plush lips upturned, blunt fangs peaking through.

Oh God, Shadow has it bad.

“Hey, Shadow.”

Maybe it's the alcohol, but Sonic's tone is especially sultry tonight. Shadow doesn't miss the reactions of everyone else in their small huddle. Knuckles looks confused, Jet looks pissed, and Rouge looks joyfully scandalized.

“Hello, Sonic.”

He tries to match Sonic's energy the best he can. What he gets in return is a smile so dazzling that it makes his heart skip a beat. Sonic looks as if he's won a race, emerald eyes thrilled. Shadow can hear Rouge gasp to his side but he doesn't turn to look at her. He'll explain everything later. For now, his eyes are for one person only.

“Where have you been? You've been hard to pin down all night.” Sonic pouts, head tilting and ears folded down. It's unbelievably cute and Shadow nearly rushes to comfort him.

“These parties aren't really my thing.” Shadow takes the cup that Rouge passes to him, glancing down at it. “To be honest, I didn't think you'd mind me hanging in the corner.”

“And why wouldn't I mind?” Sonic frowns. “I've been wanting to hang out all night.”

After taking the shot that is handed to him by Rouge, Sonic looks at Shadow with his pout still in place, but eyes teasing. “I've been lonely.”

Shadow takes his shot to distract himself from the thoughts of all the ways he can make sure Sonic doesn't feel lonely tonight. When they meet eyes again there's a heat there, something that makes Shadow want to be bold, onlookers be damned.

“Lonely? Dude, we've been hanging out all night.” Knuckles interrupts their moment, making Sonic roll his eyes.

“Dude, shut up.” Sonic hisses and punches Knuckles' shoulder, making the enchida look even more perplexed.

“Bro, what the fuck? I was just saying.”

“Are we not good enough company?” Jet chimes in, smile smug when he glances over at Shadow. Shadow decides he hates that look. When Sonic frowns and looks away, pulling out his phone and typing at the screen, Jet's smile falls. Shadow decides he loves that look.

He feels his phone vibrate a second later and feels a mixture of excitement and guilt. On one hand he wants to know what Sonic has to say, on the other hand the conversation isn't his. He should just stop responding. And so he doesn't look at his phone.

“Geez, Sonic, why's your head up your ass tonight?” Jet says, stepping closer to Sonic.

“Why are your panties all up in a twist?” Sonic snaps back. “You've been a dick all night so I didn't think you'd care.”

“Oh, that's rich. You're gonna sit there and call me a dick when you've been ignoring me all night? In my own fucking house?”

The situation deteriorates from there. Sonic and Jet bicker back and forth, volume growing until they're practically shouting at each other. Sonic looks to Rouge, motioning to Jet and her. Its some sort of silent communication she doesn't understand, because she shakes her head and shrugs. Jet only gets more furious, accusing Sonic of ignoring him once more. It boils down to Sonic jumping down from the counter, fists raised and ready to strike. Shadow steps in.

He steps forward and grabs Sonic by the shoulder. “That's enough, let's go.”

Sonic glares at him, jaw set. “He's being an ass, so let me kick his.”

“As enjoyable as that would be to watch,” Shadow slowly steps in between them, standing directly in front of Sonic, “I don't think that would be wise.”

He grabs Sonic's other shoulder, squeezing them lightly before leaning closer and speaking lightly, “Let's go, just you and me.”

Sonic's face goes from anger to a shy smile almost instantly. He relaxes his stance and drops his arms. “Ok, sure. I'd like that.”

“Well, I don't!” Jets yells from behind Shadow. “You don't get to just walk away from the fight.”

Shadow grabs Sonic's hand and leads him to the backyard. Some fresh air will do him some good. Shadow sits Sonic down on a bench on the deck. Unfortunately Jet decides to follow them. He leans in the doorway of the back door, face smug.

“You know what? Fuck this. You're probably scared that I'll beat your ass anyway.”

Sonic stops and tenses with a sharp intake of breath. Before he can whip around and give Jet a piece of his mind, Shadow steps up to the hawk.

“If you wanna fight so bad, you can fight me.”

A hush falls over the party, and Shadow notices that they've gathered one hell of a crowd.

“I can fight my own battles, Shadow.” Sonic growls out, glaring daggers at Jet.

“I know that.” Shadow steps closer to Jet, smirking when the hawk backs up and that smile falters. “But you might regret kicking his ass when you sober up. I have no such qualms.”

Jet looks between the two of them, his face showing something _hurt_ for just a moment before it's gone. He shakes his head, muttering “Whatever,” before walking away.

Shadow stands there, arms crossed, until the rest of the crowd disperses as well. He turns to Sonic, who still looks angry.

“I'm sorry if I overstepped.” Shadow apologizes, taking a seat next to Sonic on the bench.

“Nah, it's cool.” Sonic sighs before he rubs the back of his neck. “He just makes me mad, is all.”

Sonic glances to his side, looking at Shadow from under long eyelashes. “You didn't have to step in but I'm glad you did. You're right, I probably would have felt bad about it later.”

Shadow simply nods. He scoots closer to Sonic, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Sonic's breath hitches before he melts into the touch. He scoots closer to Shadow in turn, giggling.

“What's this for?” Sonic is back to his playful self and Shadow is glad for it.

“You seemed cold...”

“You know, it's not that cold for it being winter. Besides I've been drinking -”

“And I wanted to hold you.”

Sonic gasps, looking at Shadow with shock. Shadow can't blame him. Now that he knows Sonic's flirting isn't just casual, he's being more bold and forward. Sonic isn't used to it yet but he will be, in time.

“I'm glad to be held.” Sonic chuckles nervously, before his eyes turn dark with something heated. “You wanna warm me up some more?”

Shadow feels himself blush at the implication. This little _devil_. How Sonic knows how to work him up so well is beyond him. He leans in close, lips parting on words he hasn't thought of yet. He glances down at Sonic's lips, barely holding back a groan.

He wants their first kiss to be special but this is something else. Sonic is irresistible and he knows it. That somehow makes things even hotter. Before he can can ask for permission to capture Sonic's lips in a kiss, there's a knock on the patio door. They both whip around to see Knuckles standing in the doorway.

“Hey, Rouge sent me out. Shadow, I can stay with Sonic if you wanna go find her. She said to check your phone.”

Shadow pulls out his phone and sees he's got quite a few texts from Rouge. He glances at the most recent notification. She's asking him to meet her inside, some sort of emergency. Huh.

“Well, I'll be inside then. I'll see you later?”

Sonic smiles at him, winking. “Yeah, see you later, Shadow.”

With that Shadow heads inside. He unlocks his phone to text Rouge were she is. It opens up to Sonic's texts, since that was what he had open last. Despite his earlier reservations, Shadow reads through what was last sent.

**Sonic** « can you get knux and jet out of here? I need some alone time with him ;) »

So that's what Sonic was motioning about. That whole fight could have been avoided, if only Rouge had actually gotten the text.

**Rouge** « I'm in the upstairs hallway. Hurry!!! »

Shadow heads her way, when his phone buzzes several times in a row.

**Sonic** « RED ALERT »

**Sonic** « I SWEAR WE WERE GOING TO KISS »

**Sonic** « HELP »

Shadow puts his phone away, hoping that his silence will be enough to deter Sonic and maybe even help him realize his mistake. He does smile though, just a bit. He is just as excited about the whole moment as well.

Shadow finds Rouge in the hallway, standing near the bathroom. She's leaning against the wall, with the dopiest smile on her face. He's never seen her like that.

“So what's this emergency?” He stands in front of her, surprised by the hug he's pulled into.

“It finally happened!”

“What finally happened?”

Rouge pulls back and spills, “Knuckles confessed! He asked me out! After we made out, of course.” She winks and claps her hands together. “Can you believe?”

Shadow's glad for her. But... “Congrats. So you ruined my alone time with Sonic to tell me this?”

“Hey!” Rouge frowns. “Don't be a sour puss. I thought you'd be excited.”

Shadow sighs. “Look, I'm sorry. I am happy for you, I am. It's just that you guys make out at _every_ party and he barely asked you out now?”

“You don't have to say it like that.” Rouge pouts. “This time was special.”

Shadow laughs. “If you say so.”

“So what's this about alone time with Sonic?” Rouge's smile is wide.

“If you must know,” Shadow watches as she rolls her eyes, “we got a bit cozy after that whole fiasco with Jet.”

“Did you now?” Rouge puts her hands on her hips. “Dish.”

“Well, for starters, I know for a fact that Sonic likes me back.”

“And how do you know that?” Rouge has always insisted that Sonic liked him back. Now Shadow knows why.

“He's been texting me all night, thinking I'm you.”

“He _what_?”

Shadow silently unlocks his phone and passes it to her, so she can see for herself. Rouge scrolls through, laughing at moments and shaking her head.

“Oh, chaos. Poor baby Blue is going to lose it when he realizes what he's done. And did you guys really almost kiss?”

Shadow takes his phone back and smirks. “Sort of. I don't want our first kiss to be when he's drunk, but let's just say he nearly changed my mind.”

“How so?”

Shadow thinks back to what Sonic said and smiles wider. “It's a secret.”

“Boo! You whore.”

Shadow simply shrugs.

“He texted again, by the way.” Rouge gets off the wall and starts walking away, hips swaying. “I think you should just play along and see how that goes.”

Shadow frowns. “I don't think that would be wise. It doesn't feel right.”

Rouge turns to him and shrugs. “Well you should do something. I think he could use some sort of help right now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm about to get my man and blow this joint.” She leaves Shadow alone in the hallway with his thoughts.

Shadow looks at his phone and sighs in defeat. He looks to see what Sonic texted now.

**Sonic** « Rouge HELP »

**Sonic** « he was so hot and knux blew it for me and it's ur fault »

**Sonic** « tails was having a rough night so i had to leave :( can u say bye to shadow for me? »

**Sonic** « do you think he hates me for leaving? what if he doesn't want me and i imagined the whole thing??? »

Shadow can't leave Sonic hanging like this.

« Once again, this is Shadow. But you weren't imagining it. I wanted you, too. Find me when you've sobered up. »

When Sonic doesn't respond for nearly 20 minutes, Shadow decides to leave it at that. With Rouge of to Knuckles' place and Sonic gone, his reasons for staying are gone. He chaos controls home, going through his bedtime routine before falling into bed.

He doesn't expect a call. And from Sonic, no less. Shadow debates ignoring it and dealing with it tomorrow, but something in his gut tells him to answer. So he does.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hey, Shadow.” Sonic sounds nervous and something else. “You got a minute?”

“I do. Did you really mean to call me?”

Sonic laughs sheepishly. “That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. If that's alright?” He pauses then, and Shadow has to clarify something.

“Sure. But I'm pretty sure I told you to contact me once you've sobered up, hedgehog.”

“You did?” Sonic asks in confusion. “But I am! Promise.”

Shadow frowns. “That's doubtful. It's only been 40 minutes since you left the party.”

“Ok, so this is gonna sound weird, but if I'm drunk or hurt real bad all I have to do is shake in place like super fast and it makes me feel better. I'm stone cold sober, scouts honor.”

Shadow raises an eyeridge. That's... interesting. He had no idea that Sonic was capable of self healing, especially to that degree. What else is this hedgehog capable of?

“You'll have to show me that sometime.”

“Heh,” Shadow can hear Sonic's smile through the phone, “of course, man.”

They fall into silence. It isn't awkward per se, but it isn't comfortable either. Shadow supposes he should get Sonic to finish where he started.

“Go on then. What's on your mind?”

“I'm sorry.” Sonic speaks rapidly. “I was drunk and stupid and I didn't mean to make things weird. I ended up going through the texts again to see why Rouge wasn't responding and then realized my mistake. I'm sorry. Like, I meant what I said, obviously, but I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

Shadow frowns. Sonic sounds absolutely miserable. “Did you not read my last text?”

“Huh?” Sonic grows quiet, before Shadow hears him whisper, “Holy fuck.”

Shadow smiles at that. “So I take it you didn't?”

“Um, no,” Sonic clears his throat, “I hadn't.” Shadow means to tease Sonic further, but before he can say anything Sonic speaks again. “So you wanted me too, huh? How bad?”

This little devil. He doesn't miss a beat.

“More than you'd ever guess.” Shadow says. He absent-mindedly grabs at his sheets, thinking back on Sonic's voice when he said hello, when he said he was lonely, to his enticing suggestion. Sonic must have no clue how whipped Shadow is for him. But he'll soon find out.

“Oh yeah? Well, the night's still young. Do you want to come over and keep me warm?”

Shadow chuckles. “As amazing as that sounds, I'd like to take you out first. Besides,” he adds on with humor lacing his voice, “I doubt your brother would like me being a late night visitor.”

“Tell me why I knew you were gonna say that.” Sonic sounds a mixture of fond and irritated. Shadow knows that feeling all to well. He will appease his hedgehog, though.

“Tomorrow. 6pm. Meet me at my place. I'll send the address.”

“Ok!” Sonic sounds perky again, and Shadow is glad for it. “Should I dress up or...?”

“Your normal attire will be fine, just don't be late.” Shadow has already got a plan in mind; first a movie, then chili dogs at Sonic's favorite spot, then a night stroll downtown. They'll probably race a few times as well. Simple. It's not too different then when they hang out, but that's what makes it perfect. Why mess up an already great thing? Speaking of great things...

“By the way, how in the hell did you mix up me and Rouge?”

Sonic snorts, embarrassed laughter ringing in Shadow's ear. “Please don't make me answer that. It's so dumb.”

“Well, now you _have_ to share.”

“Alright, alright.” Sonic clears his throat, voice a slightly higher pitch. He must really be embarrassed. “So what happened was that I have you saved in my phone as 'My Mans' and Rouge and 'My Man's BFF.' So you can see how I got mixed up, being drunk and all.”

Shadow belly laughs. Long and hard and deep. What a ridiculous situation, one that he never would have guessed. Sonic joins in, snorting a few times and Shadow finds it adorable.

“I know, I know. Lame, right?”

“How long have I been saved in your phone like that?” Shadow asks after he calms himself.

“Since I got your number, to be honest.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You've been on my mind for a long time now. Like, a really long time.”

“The feeling is mutual, if you don't already know.”

“Thanks, Shadow. And thanks for being so cool with everything.”

Shadow nearly chuckles at that. He hasn't been cool, not in his opinion. But hey, if Sonic thinks so, so it is. “No problem.”

For a few moments they're silent, simply enjoying each other's presence. Shadow decides he rather likes moments like these. He's excited to have more of them, but some other time. It's been over a week since he last slept, he's long overdue for some rest.

“I'm headed to bed now, so I'll see you tomorrow.”

Sonic snorts. “You're such an old man. I'll see you tomorrow, babe.”

When he hangs up Shadow feels a giddiness that he's never felt before. Sonic called him _babe_. They're going on a date. _Tomorrow_. Who knew so much could change between them in a single night?

Shadow lays down and drifts off to sleep. It's the best sleep he's had in months, and he dreams of himself entagled with peach and blue.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, let me know what you think! I had a lot of fun with this one.


End file.
